


Siren Song

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mizuki shows off his knack for dirty talk as he grinds against Koujaku on the couch. </p>
<p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a buttload of angst and then got really bad writers block for a while and I decided to end it by writing really really self indulgent pwp oops
> 
> Named after Siren Song by CamelPhat and Eden which I am currently very in love with wow

The coffee table was littered with food cartons, and Mizuki had found himself straddling Koujaku's lap. Whatever TV channel they had flipped on whilst eating now simply made for background sound as they kissed, mingling with the tiny sighs and breathy little noises each of them would make as their lips brushed just so. Koujaku's hand found itself wound into Mizuki's hair, cupping the back of his head as he flicked the tip of his tongue against Mizuki's own. Mizuki leaned in a little closer, unable to press their chests together for how his arm was pressed in between them, hand fisted in the collar of Koujaku's kimono. 

A groan was muffled into Koujaku's mouth as a hand cupped Mizuki's ass, his hips rocking back slightly into the warm hold. The wet smacking sound of their kiss breaking made Koujaku shiver, though nowhere near as much as the lusty look in Mizuki's eyes did.   
"Mizuki," Koujaku breathed as he palmed at the smooth curve of Mizuki's ass through his jeans, eyes dragging over the form of the man in his lap. Mizuki's shirt was disheveled, Koujaku noted, before his eyes slipped shut as Mizuki pulled him into another long kiss, the smooth glide of Koujaku's lips and tongue lulling him into a blissful state. 

As he arched back against Koujaku's touch, Mizuki slipped the arm previously entangled in Koujaku's collar around his neck. Things were quickly growing fervent, Mizuki noted from the way saliva seeped from one corner of his lips, and the way Koujaku was rolling his hips up in an attempt to find friction against Mizuki's own. That simply wouldn't do. Mizuki had plans, and if they got too carried away, he wouldn't get a chance to carry them out.

As such, he broke the kiss once more, and placed his head on Koujaku's shoulder, hot breath tickling his ear.

Koujaku didn't question it, instead kneading slightly at the ass cheek under his palm with bated breath. Mizuki swallowed before he spoke.  
"I want to try something," He murmured into Koujaku's ear, noting the way his boyfriend tensed at the words, the hand playing with his backside stilling.   
"What did you want to try?" Koujaku asked, throat dry. Anticipation edged with arousal at the mere idea of Mizuki wanting to do something of such a nature flooded Koujaku's system, and his breath caught in his throat at Mizuki's response.  
"I wanted to talk dirty to you," Mizuki suggested, shifting so as to run careful fingers along the ridge of Koujaku's jawline. He noted how Koujaku's throat bobbed with a thick swallow.  
"Y-yeah, I'm up for that," Koujaku blurted, interest in the idea showing through his eager tone. Mizuki sighed low into his ear, shifted to align their pelvises a little better (and score a hitched breath from Koujaku), and with that he begun.

"Have I ever told you what I'd most like to do to you?" Mizuki crooned lowly, fingers resigning themselves to trace down over Koujaku's throat.   
"I don't think so," Koujaku replied, voice dry. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as Mizuki continued, seemingly pausing for effect.  
"Well my favourite fantasy," Mizuki started, "Is the one where you come to meet me after work, you come and sit with me after-hours in Black Needle whilst I wipe down sides and start to lock up." Koujaku hummed to indicate his interest, and Mizuki continued.  
"And I notice you watching me from where you're sat, and I gesture for you to come over toward me. You do so, of course," Mizuki sighed, nibbling distractedly for a moment on Koujaku's earlobe.  
"Go on?" Koujaku requested, voice tainted with a certain breathlessness from a combination of the anticipation climbing his spine and the fire in his veins. Mizuki pulled back with a dark and entirely too sensual chuckle, which made it's way to Koujaku's cock a little easier than the older man would have wanted.

"You press yourself against my back, I crane my neck to look at you and _holy shit_ , your eyes are so fucking dark with lust," Mizuki mumbled, biting his lip to stifle a moan as he moved his hips in a single slow rotation, taking a certain delight in the way Koujaku gripped hard at his ass.  
"You then shift back just enough for me to turn, and we kiss, dirty and feverish and deep," Mizuki's voice only got darker with each word, pulling his head up off of Koujaku's shoulder. He leant in close, and Koujaku swore he was going to get a kiss similar to the one being described. Instead a slightly sweaty forehead was pressed to his, noses brushing, and Koujaku almost _sobbed_ at how close they were. Those jade eyes were mere inches from his own, mesmerizing and filled with filthy promises. Mizuki pulled back briefly, pulling Koujaku's fringe to one side and tucking most of it behind an ear in order to reveal his other eye, before pressing close to Koujaku once more.

There was a brief pause before Mizuki continued with his dirty little fantasy.   
"I tug you around so we're behind the bar, and you shove me up onto the counter," He sighed, hips rocking ever so slowly back and forth against Koujaku's, "And shit, you're yanking off my jacket, shoving my shirt up to my collarbones and playing with my nipples. So fucking eager." He trailed off in a breathless tone, eyelids falling slightly as he concentrated upon the way Koujaku's cock rubbed against his, upon the way that the man below him was moving his hips in tandem with his by now.  
"Go on?" Koujaku _begged_ , and it took all of Mizuki's self control not to comment on the tinge of desperation lingering in the undertones of his voice, nor the way he was grinding back against Mizuki.   
"I-" Mizuki choked out a moan at the feeling of Koujaku arching upwards, rubbing against his crotch in all the right ways, "I tell you where the lube is under the bar, and you grab it out, and you look so goddamn turned on I just have to kiss you again." 

"Wait, wait, you keep lube behind the bar?" Koujaku's eyes widened, and the immediate fear of fucking up the mood flooded Mizuki's system. He leant back so as to avoid Koujaku's gaze, head dipping slightly.  
"Y-yeah, I do," He mumbled, hips slowing, embarrassment clear in his sheepish tone. Koujaku however let out a low groan.  
"Holy _shit._ " Koujaku breathed out, unable to stop the way his hips thrusted upwards, surprising Mizuki. 

"So...We're kissing again, and I push your kimono down off your shoulders, unclasp your collar so I can bite at your neck," Mizuki opted to continue, voice falling back into it's syrupy register fairly quickly. He leant forward, lips close to Koujaku's ear, as hands worked to untie Koujaku's obi.   
"And I do, I decorate it with little brises. You unbutton my pants and lift my hips to tug them down my legs, and it doesn't take you long to start preparing me," murmured Mizuki, as he successfully undid the sash and simply slipped it over the back of the shoulder, using the way the kimono hung open to drag hands over that chiseled stomach.   
"It feels so fucking good as you finger me, it always does," and this time Mizuki's voice came out in almost a silken whisper, opting to press his face into Koujaku's shoulder as he whined, low and dirty, acutely aware of the way the soaked material of his underwear clung to his leaking cock. Koujaku must have been in a very similar situation, judging from the way his voice escaped him in short breathy sounds, hands slipping up Mizuki's shirt to caress his back. 

"Mizuki, I'm so fucking close, _Mizuki_ ," Koujaku moaned, the sound sending shivers down Mizuki's spine, seeming to cling closer to the skin under where Koujaku's hands rested, "Please carry on." There was a moment in which Mizuki seemed to be contemplating something, but then he spoke again.  
"Hold on for me, okay? Don't- don't come yet- soon, but not yet." Koujaku wasn't sure just how long he could hold on, but he nodded with a soft groan.   
"But, you...You fuck me over the bar. And _Christ_ we make a mess," Mizuki almost sobbed this out, deciding to grip hard onto Koujaku's shoulders. He ground his hips hard into the man below him, the friction drawing the most delicious of sounds from both of them, feeling fucking intoxicating even through several layers of clothing, Mizuki's filthy words holding everything together in some sort of lusty spell. 

"Yeah, there's...I'm drooling, I'm fucked out and drooling and hanging onto the edge of the bar for dear fucking life, and you're thrusting relentlessly into me, and it's clear from the look on your face and the way you're moaning that you're-" Mizuki's rambling ended in a short cry and a rather harsh shove of his hips. Koujaku's hands moved quickly, coming to grab either side of Mizuki's hips so as to grind up oh so hard against him.  
"I can't, I can't hold on, I'm coming," Mizuki cried out, pressing fingers into the gaps between Koujaku's, where a hand was pressed to his left hip.   
"Mizuki," Koujaku choked out, fingers entangling with Mizuki's against the latter's hip as he came hard into his underwear, bliss stealing his senses. 

Koujaku grimaced a little at the wet feeling of the come on the inside of his underwear. It was clear from Mizuki's expression that he too was feeling such a disdain.  
"Next time you talk dirty to me can it not be during fully-clothed dry humping?" He asked, and Mizuki glowered for a short moment, before his face softened and he chuckled.  
"Yeah, that wasn't my brightest idea," he sighed, pulling away from Koujaku and pulling a face once more at the feeling of come-stained underwear.   
"I forgot how good at that you were, though," Koujaku added, reaching up to grab his obi off the back of the couch.   
"Next time I'll have to tell you the one where I fuck you against a window," Mizuki suggested, beginning to make his way toward the door out of the room, "though for now I am off to get changed."  
"I'll likely be out to join you in a minute, but honestly after that I don't even want to consider that fantasy just yet," Koujaku replied, voice edged with tiredness and the hint of a breathy laugh, though he sounded serious as he tacked on a small "I love you." Mizuki shot back a grin.  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> That end still feels super ooc to me but I couldn't seem to fix it so excuse that omg
> 
> pls come talk to me about koumizu at gayhounds.tumblr.com


End file.
